


you know i gotta have it

by Burningcities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, daisuga - Freeform, idk how to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningcities/pseuds/Burningcities
Summary: Being college roommates with your high school crush was nerve wrecking. Suga had known this to some extent, of course, but in reality it was just. So. Much. Worse.//OR: Suga and Daichi are college roommates and they (not so) secretly pine after each other
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	you know i gotta have it

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Sweet Tooth by Scott Helman because i've been listening to it almost obsessively.  
> I have a lot of Daisuga feels i need to share with the world. Hope you enjoy this!  
> xx AJ

Being college roommates with your high school crush was nerve wrecking. Suga had known this to some extent, of course, but in reality it was just. So. Much. Worse.

When Daichi asked him to get a small apartment off campus together because the dorms were positively disgusting and so, so loud, Suga had known there wasn’t a very big chance his refusal would be anything other than suspicious, but he’d found he really didn’t want to turn down the offer to spend more time with his best friend and the possible love of his life. Not to be dramatic or anything.

The problem was, however, that Daichi was always around. They had rented a two-bedroom apartment, but Suga had quickly learned that his new roommate had no problem with barging into his room at any given moment, whether it was because he didn’t understand his assignment, couldn’t sleep, or simply because he was bored, which he seemed to be a lot.

The point was, Suga couldn’t catch a break from Daichi, and it started to hurt how close his friend got every single time, knowing he couldn’t reach out to close small the distance between them in any way beyond platonically, even though he wanted to so badly.

And so, Suga got a job at the local supermarket, because if scanning the groceries of grumpy customers was the only peace he could get, he would gladly spend his Saturday night’s there, when everyone else his age was either getting laid or getting drunk.

Having some extra income was also great, given that he was a broke college student.

“I’m home,” Daichi called out when he entered their apartment, efficiently shaking Suga out of his thoughts, but honestly, hearing him say that sentence sent shivers down Suga’s spine. He wasn’t entirely sure they were unpleasant.

“Welcome back,” Suga smiled, looking up from where he sat on the couch, his economics book open in his lap.

Daichi looked tired, something that had been happening more and more often lately. He threw himself on the couch next to Suga, close enough for their knees to be touching and leaning in to look at the book.

“Whatcha reading?”

“Homework,” Suga deadpanned, though the smile didn’t lift from his face. 

“Are you almost done?”

“Not even close. I do think I’m due for a break, though,” he grinned when Daichi’s face lit up.

“Oh, thank God. I’m definitely in desperate need of some caffeine.”

Suga laughed at that. “Rough day?”

“That’s the understatement of the century.” Daichi shrugged, not elaborating but opting for grabbing Suga’s wrist instead, pulling him to his feet.

They left the apartment, making their way over to the coffeeshop across the street, Suga trying to suppress a fond smile when Daichi breathed in deeply, reveling in the smell of freshly grinded coffee beans.

The barista started making their usual as soon as they stepped inside, which probably meant Suga ought to have a serious conversation with both Daichi and himself about the dangers of caffeine, but they were college students, merely a few weeks removed from their finals, so he didn’t think either of them would really listen.

Daichi let out a quiet groan when he tasted the hot coffee, and Suga suppressed the urge to push him into talking about his bad day. He wanted to help, but forcing someone to talk never did anyone any good.

“Movie night tonight?” He asked instead, hoping to support Daichi at least quietly, until he seemed less wrecked.

The small answering smirk he got was more than enough for now. “It’s my turn to choose.”

“Ha, no it’s not. You chose that bad B-grade horror movie last time.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Daichi scowled into his coffee, which was so adorable that Suga couldn’t help but relent.

“Fine, you can choose. But nothing with cringy jump scares and bad gore.”

That got him a grin in return. “Deal.”

Suga told him about the five-thousand-word essay he had to write for his business class as they sipped on their coffees, otherwise chatting aimlessly until they left for their apartment again.

Daichi picked out a movie on Netflix as Suga ordered a pizza for them to share as dinner.

When they settled onto the couch, Daichi dropped his head down on Suga’s shoulder, letting out a content sigh. This wasn’t unusual, something he did even before they started living together. However, ever since he’d been coming home more exhausted and maybe even a little crankier, it became more of a habit for them to sit like this.

It had Suga’s chest tightening every time, but that never stopped him from carting his hand through Daichi’s hair in a soothing way.

Trying to help wherever he could.

***

After watching the entire credits roll, Suga looked down to where Daichi was laying with his head in Suga’s lap. During the movie, his head had drooped lower and lower as he fell asleep, until ending in the position they were in now.

Suga contemplated what to do for a few moments, then he gently scooted back to stretch out next to Daichi on the couch, figuring he could use a nap as well.

It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep, listening to Daichi’s breathing in time with the feeling of his chest rising and falling against Suga’s arm.

When he woke up, it was to the feeling of being stared at. He opened his eyes slowly, reluctantly, only to be met with Daichi’s warm brown ones.

The first thing he noticed was that, well, they were… _close._

Suga had turned onto his side in his sleep so they were face to face, one of his arms slung over Daichi’s waist, who in turn had his arm under Suga’s head, slightly bent at the elbow to make for a comfortable pillow.

Then Suga really woke up, and his eyes widened as he searched his brain for an apology, only to find all his words had left him.

“Hey,” Daichi whispered with a small grin.

Suga was still staring at him as his mind started to come back online, flinging out the first words his head provided him with.

“We should date!” He clamped his mouth closed as soon as the words left him, his eyes nearly rolling out of their sockets as he tried to come up with a way to brush off his words, or to make this right, something, anything-

“Yeah, we really should.”

When he looked up, Daichi’s grin had only widened and he was bringing up the hand that wasn’t cushioning Suga’s head to trail his fingers delicately over Suga’s entire face. His forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his lips, his jaw.

Suga felt the euphoria run through his veins, his smile mirroring Daichi’s, who was laughing quietly when he opened his eyes again.

“I can’t believe this is seriously how you asked me out.”

Suga just closed his eyes as Daichi leaned forwards to press their foreheads together.

“Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this! I actually proofread this time but let me know if there are any mistakes!


End file.
